fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Verbrannt Erde - Wir sind alle Verdammt
thumb|120px|right|Seite 13 thumb|120px|right|Seite 14 Janny Timm präsentiert mit Verbrannte Erde ein Abenteuer in der World of Darkness. Dieses ist das dritte Kapitel. Quelltext *Einleitung *Kapitel 1: Auf der Heide *Kapitel 2: Der Wolf, die Stadt und die Nacht *'Kapitel 3: Wir sind alle Verdammt' *Kapitel 4: Die Ghostly Galleon *Kapitel 5: Die Stadt im Spiegel *Kapitel 6: Wiedergeburt *Dramatis Personae Wir sind alle Verdammte In einer Ecke der Theke eines dunklen Clubs namens Kiz sitzen einige Figuren mit bleicher Ausstrahlung und unnatürlichem Geruch. Werden sie vorsichtig oder direkt angesprochen, reagieren sie jedoch erstaunlicherweise erfreut, und wirken erleichtert. Es handelt sich um eine junge Gruppe von Vampiren, die von einem mysteriösen Auftraggeber nach Norden gesandt worden sind, um einem gewissen Nick ein magisches Schwert abzunehmen. Zu näheren Informationen lest Ihr in Logbuch 14 im Abenteuer Fangzahn nach. Dieses Schwert haben sie nun, bloß der Auftraggeber, den sie Spiegelmann nennen, läßt sich nicht blicken. Nun sind sie schon seit einer Woche jede Nacht in diesem Club, wo sie ihn eigentlich treffen sollten. Alles was sie von ihm wissen, ist, daß er die rechte Hand des Prinzen von Hamburg ist, und die Tarotkarte "der Narr" als Passierschein aushändigt. Hoffnungsvoll strecken die Neonates eine abgegriffene Karte hoch. Die Art der Auseinandersetzung mit diesen Anfängern ist nicht entscheidend. Hauptsache ist, daß der Spielleiter alle Informationen 'rüberbringt, bevor die Kadaver ihren letzten Röchler tun. Besonders aufmunternd ist es, wenn die unerfahrenen Vampire lange nicht begreifen mit was sie es zu tun haben. Der Sinn dieser Begegnung liegt darin, den Spielern einen wichtigen Vorsprung an Informationen vor den mächtigen Nichtspielercharakteren zu geben, auf die sie bald treffen werden, denn.... "Na ihr Hunde des Krieges, recht weit weg von zu Hause, was?", ein kleiner, etwas dicklicher Bursche in Bikerkluft spricht die Party an. Er stellt sich vor als Tresenschlampe, seines Zeichens Bonegnawer, und in dieser Stadt mit wichtigen Aufgaben betraut: "Damit das klar ist, ich bin hier Keeper of the City, und Kindly Warder of The Streets and Alleys. Awgus selbst hat mich ausgebildet, und das hat er nicht schlecht gemacht. Hm... Ach, übrigens, keiner kommt zum Meister, denn durch mich. Also, was ist euch mein Schutz wert?" Tresenschlampe hat die Angewohnheit für alles was er tut eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen, das kann vom Überlassen eines Gürtels bis zu einem Bier an der nächsten Tanke reichen. Tresenschlampe ist freundlich und aufgeräumt, und scheint recht von sich überzeugt zu sein. Über Awgus redet er respektvoll, aber auch etwas spöttisch: "Ja der alte große böse Wolf ist etwas zahm geworden in letzter Zeit. Er reist nicht mehr so viel. Aber jetzt habe ich ihm ein neues Spielzeug gebracht, hab ich selbst gefunden, so wie euch, wißt Ihr, dies ist meine Stadt, hier finde ich alles." Der Bonegnawer hat sein Motorrad dabei, und bringt die Party nach einigem Palaver endlich zu Awgus. I saw a Werewolf drinking a Pina Colada at Fredericks, His hair was . . . perfekt. Werewolves of London, Warren Zeven Weiter geht es mit Kapitel 4: Die Ghostly Galleon. Janny Kategorie:Rollenspielabenteuer Kategorie:Janny Timm